


Calculated Risks

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: DJL Park Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: Patrick Brewer and Johnny Rose go to a park and have a nice chat.





	Calculated Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the bandwagon of trolling DJL.

Patrick knew it was risky. 

He knew that if this was the wrong decision, everything could come crashing down.

He also didn’t like the feeling in the pit of his stomach that came with lying both to David and Johnny Rose. 

But if a calculated risk could yield great reward in business, he extrapolated that the same could be true in love. 

It had to be plausible.And it had to not happen within a 50 kilometre radius of Schitt’s Creek.

Patrick spent weeks thinking up scenario after scenario, and rejecting each and every one.Being raised by Clint and Marcy Brewer, in wholesome rural Ontario, it turns out, was not conducive to concocting devious, yet feasible, plots.So, Patrick enlisted help.As luck, or shoddy parenting and a life of serving colourful migrants at the motel, would have it, was, in fact, conducive to the conception of such plans, and Stevie was more than willing to help. 

The check engine light in Stevie’s car had been illuminated for months.She’d been meaning to take it to Elmdale for service, but hadn’t found the time with how busy the motel had been since being featured on Emir’s travel blog.With the likelihood of her rust bucket car requiring parts and multiple days to diagnose its latest malady, she convinced Johnny to drop her car off early one morning, and that Patrick would follow him in his car to bring him back to the motel.

Patrick didn’t sleep much the night before.He tossed and turned, unable to quell the nervousness and excitement, finally rising at 5:30 am and going for a quick jog to calm his mind.He had to be in Elmdale for 7:30 am, and was looking forward to the drive with his cup of tea, and loud tunes to drown out his doubt. 

He met Johnny Rose at Elmdale Auto Repair, waiting for him outside, while Mr. Rose finished relaying Stevie’s laundry list of concerns with her car. 

Patrick stopped Johnny as he reached for the passenger side door to Patrick’s car.

“Uh, Mr. Rose?I was wondering if we could just go for a bit of a walk?There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.” 

Johnny looked quizzically at Patrick.

“Well, son, I guess a little fresh air never hurt anyone.” Johnny agreed. 

Patrick chuckled, thinking that David would certainly have a story that rendered that statement false. 

The two men walked in relative silence, entering the green space, empty except for a lone Tai Chai practitioner far off the walking path.A couple hundred of metres in from the road, Patrick gestured to a bench, and the two men sat. 

“Mr. Rose, I’ve spent most of my life not knowing what right was supposed to feel like.And then I met David, and everything changed.He makes me feel right.” Patrick began, speaking softly, seriously, reverently reciting words from so long ago.Patrick continued to explain, in no uncertain terms, how much David meant to him, periodically looking over at Johnny.Patrick traced back to the moment he knew he wanted to marry David, and how he started making plans the night of his surprise party. He pulled out the long, black, soft velvet box, and opened it to show Johnny the four golden rings, intended to replace the silver ones perpetually on David’s hands since the day they met.  "And it just felt the right time to ask for your blessing to ask him to marry me.”

Johnny Rose’s expression remained stoic, though his mind was racing, and his heart was aching.In an instant, he grieved all the lost opportunities to celebrate and honour his children as parents should, and recognized the newfound sense of hope and possibility that it wasn’t too late.Though he knew it would be extraordinarily difficult, and uncharacteristic of him, to keep Patrick’s request a secret from the family, he owed it to his son and his future fiancé.Johnny reached out, clasping his hands over Patrick’s, nodding his head, finally allowing a single tear to slide down his cheek. 

Johnny Rose knew it was risky.

He knew that if this was the wrong decision, the damage couldn’t be repaired with a gift basket.

He also didn’t like the weight of keeping secrets from Moira Rose. 

But having built a successful business empire, and nurtured a loving marriage for over 35 years, he could appreciate the value of a calculated risk. 


End file.
